


Ash vs. Hitmonchan

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Boxing, Boxing Ring Sex, Fanart, Gym, Gym Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Locker Room, M/M, MooMoo Milk, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Transforming back to Normal, Underage Sex, blowjob, boxing ring, ransforming from Pokemon to a Human Boy, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ash Ketchum would go to a boxing gym as he wants to get stronger, but once there he soon meets a pokemon that wants to challenge him as he accepts & things take a turn after a super long brawl





	Ash vs. Hitmonchan

Ash vs. Hitmonchan

Ash Ketchum decided to go to a gym, so he can work out. Once he enters the gym, he was surprise to see a Hitmonchan standing in the boxing ring as it took on human boxers. Hitmonchan would easily defeat the boxers as it then notice Ash entering the gym. Hitmonchan pointed at Ash.

Ash: Are you pointing at me?

Hitmonchan nod its head yes.

Ash: What do you want me to do?

Hitmonchan would show his skills to Ash as he quickly realizes what Hitmonchan wants.

Ash: Oh! You want me to box with you!?!

Hitmonchan nods its head yes again.

Ash: Okay. Let me gear up & I’ll be happy to face you.

Ash would head back towards the locker room as he would change out of his clothes & into his boxing gear. Once he came back out, he was ready to face Hitmonchan. Once Ash step through the ring, the bell had rung as Ash & Hitmonchan went at each other. Ash & Hitmonchan went at each other over 5 hours straight non-stop. Everyone was surprise to see how long Ash is surviving against Hitmonchan then suddenly they both faint as they collapse inside the ring. Everyone agrees that it was a draw as they took them back into the locker room. Ash & Hitmonchan would wake up as they realize what had happen as a man walked by them.

Ash: Excuse sir.

Man: Hey there! I’m glad that the both of you are awake.

Ash: What happen?

Man: You & Hitmonchan had boxed for 5 hours straight non-stop then you both fainted. Everyone agrees that it was a draw as they all brought you & Hitmonchan back into the locker room, so you two can rest.

Ash: Wow! I just me & Hitmonchan really want at it.

Man: You sure did.

Ash: By the way, what time is it?

Man: It’s almost 8 o’ clock.

Ash & Hitmonchan’s eyes widen as they both couldn’t believe how long they remain out cold.

Man: I’ll hand you the keys to the gym. Make sure you lock up before you leave.

Ash: Thank you so much, sir.

Man: You’re welcome.

Once the man disappears, Ash & Hitmonchan look at each other as they couldn’t believe what they went through.

Ash: I can’t believe that we actually did that.

Hitmonchan would nod its head yes as it agrees with Ash.

Ash: What should we do to settle this score?

Hitmonchan would leave the locker room as Ash follows it. Once they were out of the locker room, Ash couldn’t believe that Hitmonchan was back inside the ring as it still wants to fight Ash.

Ash: You still want to box at this hour?

Hitmonchan firmly nod its head yes.

Ash: Alright, but let’s do it in a different.

Hitmonchan would have a confused look at its face as it didn’t know what Ash was talking about.

Ash: Instead of boxing each other, we’ll see who has the greatest strength by having sex with each other.

Hitmonchan was stun as it couldn’t believe what Ash is saying.

Ash: I know what you’re thinking. How in the world can I have sex with this human boy? Between you & me, I have a secret. I can wish male Pokémon into real human boys.

Hitmonchan gave an ‘I don’t believe you’ look towards Ash.

Ash: I know that look & I’ll prove it to you. I wish that Hitmonchan was a real human boy.

Hitmonchan started to glow as a cloud of smoke suddenly appear as Hitmonchan was transform from a Pokémon into a real human boy. Once the smoke disappear, Hitmonchan would look at itself as it didn’t see any changes as it exit the boxing ring. Once Hitmonchan stood in front of a mirror, he gasps as he was shock to see that Ash was telling the truth as he is now a real human boy.

Hitmonchan: Unbelievable. You were telling the truth.

Ash: I told you so.

Hitmonchan: Please accept my apology.

Ash: I forgive you. You ready to see who has the better strength.

Hitmonchan: I sure am, but are you afraid that someone could come in & catch us in the act.

Ash: Good idea. Let me lock the door then we’ll get things started.

Ash rush right over to the door as he locks it from the inside. Ash quickly rushes back into the boxing ring as Hitmonchan was ready for him.

Hitmonchan: You ready?

Ash: I sure am. Let’s both strip down & get things started by doing a 69 and if you don’t mind, I would like to be on top.

Hitmonchan: I don’t have a problem with that.

Ash: Excellent. Let the ultimate strength, begin!

Ash quickly remove all of his boxing gear as he was fully naked in the boxing ring while Hitmonchan would remove his boxing gloves & shoes as he too was completely naked as well. Hitmonchan quickly lay flat on his back in the boxing ring as Ash gently lays himself on top of Hitmonchan while facing the opposite direction. Ash & Hitmonchan look at each other’s penises as they both devour each other’s penises into their mouths. Ash & Hitmonchan were shock to feel & taste the warm softness of each other’s penis as they both firmly wrap their lips around each other’s penises as they both start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking away at each other’s penises. Ash & Hitmonchan are enjoying the sweet taste of each other’s penises as they both continue to bobble their heads. Ash & Hitmonchan kept sucking away at each other as they both soon release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouth. Ash & Hitmonchan tasted each other’s pre-cum as they both suck even more of each other. Ash & Hitmonchan are bobbing their heads as fast as possible, but they soon start squirting their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouth at the exact same time. Ash & Hitmonchan felt the flow of each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they swallow the other’s boy milk inside their mouths. Once they were done, Ash & Hitmonchan slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises as Ash rolls right off of Hitmonchan’s body as they both are gasping for air.

Hitmonchan: Wow, you sure now how to suck a boy’s penis, Ash.

Ash: Thanks. You weren’t bad yourself.

Hitmonchan: Thanks. I still feel a bit drain.

Ash: Same here. Do you want some MooMoo Milk?

Hitmonchan: Sure.

Ash: Be right back.

Ash quickly leaves the boxing ring as he went back to the locker room to grab 2 bottles of MooMoo Milk. Once he grabs them, he went back to the boxing ring as he hands Hitmonchan a bottle of MooMoo Milk. Ash & Hitmonchan uncap their bottles as they both chug down the MooMoo Milk. They both let out a sigh of relief as they both enjoyed the sweet taste of MooMoo Milk.

Hitmonchan: Thank you for the MooMoo Milk, Ash.

Ash: You’re welcome. Now that we got something inside of us, do you think that you’re able to finish what we started?

Hitmonchan: Absolutely.

Ash: Great! Since I was on top of you in that 69, it’s only fair that you get to pound me first.

Hitmonchan: Thank you very much, Ash. I’ll make sure that you’ll never forget this pounding.

Ash: I know that you will.

Ash & Hitmonchan quickly move around as Hitmonchan is now holding Ash’s legs with his legs as he positions his penis right at Ash’s anus. Ash is breathing a bit heavy as he feels Hitmonchan’s penis touching his anus as Ash place his right onto Hitmonchan’s face while he use his left hand to grab a hold of his penis.

Hitmonchan: You ready, Ash?

Ash: I sure am.

Ash & Hitmonchan took a deep breath as Hitmonchan thrust his penis up into Ash as it rip right through Ash’s anus as it now inside of Ash. Ash let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Hitmonchan’s penis inside his body as he start masturbating himself. Hitmonchan is surprise to see that Ash is masturbating himself as he continues to ram his penis deep inside of Ash. Ash is breathing heavily as he continues to masturbate himself while also feeling Hitmonchan’s penis moving deep inside his body. Hitmonchan soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasp as he felt Hitmonchan’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Hitmonchan’s penis still inside. Hitmonchan gasp as he felt Ash’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Ash. Ash is breathing faster & faster as he felt his body sweaty as it also tense up even more. Hitmonchan gasp even harder as he felt Ash’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis, but the pressure would be too much as Hitmonchan moans on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash is let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt the flow of Hitmonchan’s boy milk entering his body as he masturbate as hard as he could then deeply moans as he fires his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on the boxing ring mat. After their intense orgasms, Hitmonchan fell down to his knees as he slowly lowers Ash’s legs as Ash could feel his feet touching the boxing ring mat. Once he felt his feet were planted onto the mat, Ash remove his right hand off of Hitmonchan’s face & his left hand off his penis as gently lift himself up off of Hitmonchan’s penis. Once Ash stood center of the boxing ring, he soon start moaning as he felt the flow of Hitmonchan’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the boxing ring floor.

Hitmonchan: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. Just a little drained.

Hitmonchan: Do you think that you got enough energy to pound me?

Ash: Absolutely!

Hitmonchan: Alright. Let me get into position, so you can pound me.

Hitmonchan would walk over to a corner as he quickly jump up & places his arms on the top of the ropes while placing his legs onto the middle of the ropes. Ash quickly realizes what Hitmonchan is doing as he quickly walks over towards him. Once Ash got to Hitmonchan’s corner, he quickly places the tip right at Hitmonchan’s anus. Hitmonchan gasp as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis touching his anus. Ash took a deep breath as he thrust himself upward into Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan gasp as he felt his anus being ripped apart by Ash’s penis then let out a bigger gasp as he felt Ash’s penis sliding right on through as it now inside his body. Ash would look directly into Hitmonchan’s eyes as he starts thrusting his penis deep inside of Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan is gasping deeply as he felt Ash’s penis moving deeper into his body. Ash slowly leans in as he plants his lips against Hitmonchan’s as he continues thrusting his penis deep inside of Hitmonchan. Ash & Hitmonchan are deeply tongue kissing each other as Ash gasp into Hitmonchan’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan gasp into Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Ash’s penis still inside. Ash gasps into Hitmonchan’s mouth as he felt Hitmonchan’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound Hitmonchan. Ash & Hitmonchan continue to tongue kiss each other as they both felt saliva dripping from their mouths as Ash quickly let out a loud gasp into Hitmonchan’s mouth as he starts squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan felt his body shaking as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Hitmonchan to deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside of Ash’s as he gushes his white hot gooey cum in between his & Ash’s bodies. Once they both were done, Ash & Hitmonchan remain where they were at as Ash’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out of Hitmonchan’s anus. Hitmonchan gasp as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside of him then quickly start moaning as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the boxing ring floor. Ash slowly steps away from Hitmonchan as Hitmonchan slowly remove himself off of the ropes as he plants his feet onto the boxing ring floor as he slowly walk towards Ash.

Hitmonchan: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Ash.

Ash: You’re welcome. I’m glad that you enjoyed it.

Hitmonchan: I sure did. I think we should call it even.

Ash: You mean our match?

Hitmonchan: Exactly!

Ash: Okay, but only if you have sex with me one more time in the locker room.

Hitmonchan: Deal.

Ash: Awesome! Let’s grab our stuff & head towards the locker room.

Ash would gather up his boxing gear while Hitmonchan gather up his boxing gloves & shoes as they both enter the locker room. Ash turns the lights on as they both drop their stuff in front of Ash’s locker as they both head towards the showers. Once they got to the showers, Ash quickly turns the water on. Once the water was warm, Ash & Hitmonchan took turns standing underneath the showerhead to wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Ash quickly put his hands on the shower walls as he’s showing off his anus in front of Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan felt his face turning red as he quickly reinsert his penis back inside of Ash. Ash gasps as he felt Hitmonchan’s penis back inside his body as Hitmonchan quickly place his hands onto Ash’s as he starts pounding away at Ash. Ash starts moaning as he feels Hitmonchan’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body as it soon found Ash’s special spot as it causes Ash to let out a breathtaking gasp. Hitmonchan continues to hit Ash’s special spot as the sexual pleasure finally got to him as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he start squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash gasps as he start breathing heavier as the sexual pleasure was too much for him as he screams on the top of his lungs as he violently fires his white hot gooey cum all over the shower wall. Once they both were done, Hitmonchan slowly remove his hands from Ash’s hips as he gently pulls his penis out of Ash’s anus as well. Ash gasps as he no longer felt Hitmonchan’s penis inside of him, but starts moaning as he felt the flow of Hitmonchan’s boy milk quickly oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the shower floor as the warm water wash it away. Hitmonchan stood underneath the showerhead as he continues to wash his body when he let out a surprising gasp as he felt Ash’s penis ripping right through his anus as it now inside his body. Ash quickly wraps his hands around Hitmonchan’s chest as he rams himself forward into Hitmonchan while his penis goes deeper into Hitmonchan’s body. Hitmonchan let out a breathless gasp as he felt Ash’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body until it final each reach Hitmonchan’s sweet spot as he causes Hitmonchan to breath heavily. Hitmonchan continues to breathe heavily as he feels Ash’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Ash continues to pound away at Hitmonchan until he moans on the top of his lungs as he gave one final thrust & squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan gasp as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his body as it also hits his sweet spot which causes him to scream on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on the shower floor as the warm water wash away it. Once they both were done, Ash slowly removes his hands from Hitmonchan’s chest as he then gently pulls his penis out of Hitmonchan’s anus. Hitmonchan gasp as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside of him, but quickly starts moaning as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk quickly oozing out of his anus as it leaks down onto the shower floor as the warm water washes it away. Ash & Hitmonchan continue to clean themselves as they both are now squeaky clean. Ash & Hitmonchan help each other dry off as they both walk back towards Ash’s locker. Once there, Ash put his boxing gear back into the locker as he quickly change into his regular clothes as Hitmonchan put on his boxing gloves & shoes as he was ready to be turn back into Pokémon.

Ash: You ready, Hitmonchan?

Hitmonchan: I’m ready, Ash.

Ash: I wish that Hitmonchan was a Pokémon again.

Hitmonchan started to glow as a massive cloud of smoke quickly surrounded Hitmonchan as he transform from a human boy back into a Pokémon. Hitmonchan quickly look at itself in the mirror as it was happy to see that it was a Pokémon again.

Ash: Thank you for a wild & fun evening, Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan nod its head yes as it agrees with Ash. Hitmonchan & Ash left the locker room as they both walk towards the door as Ash unlock the door as they both exit the gym as Ash puts the keys underneath the mat as Ash & Hitmonchan went their own ways as they both never forget their unforgettable sparing.


End file.
